


A Marriage Proposal in a glass bottle.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names.  @ Copy-write.This is the Prequel to My Dream Date With Adam Driver, In case anyone wants to know.





	A Marriage Proposal in a glass bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a diary of a woman named Clara, you'll be able to read about what happens to her, in her own words.

I was walking on the beach, wearing underwear, a white sundress, Sandals on my feet, I was walking for over an hour, I was waiting for a Special Someone, He called me on the telephone and told me to meet him at the beach, i was looking around the beach, hoping to see him, Until I noticed a glass bottle washing up on the shore, I started walking toward It, Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My Name is Clara, I'm 5'9', blonde hair, blue eyes, I was close to the glass bottle and I picked it up, wiped the sand from it, until I noticed a note inside the bottle, I opened the Cork and got the note from the glass bottle, unrolled it, and started reading it.

**_Ever Since I First Met You, I just Knew that You were the one for me,_ **

**_You were so beautiful, Lovely, smart, and wonderful,_ **

**_I want to be with you every moment, every day,_ **

**_I can't stop thinking about you, you were always on my mind,_ **

**_what i'm trying to say, i'm saying from my heart,_ **

**_and that is, Clara will you marry me?._ **

I was Surprised that He had proposed to me, until I heard a horse whinnying, I looked and I saw Adam Driver, he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, underwear, black shoes, he was riding on a white horse, He was riding toward Me, until he stopped the horse, and got off the saddle, he started walking toward me with a love in his eyes, as we stood face to face, the sun was starting to set beside us.


End file.
